


淑女课 -续

by 1Gigabyte



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Gigabyte/pseuds/1Gigabyte
Summary: 是《淑女课》后续的故事，之前有和其他太太讲过这个脑洞，太太想看详细的我就写了。不想取新题目了。有出轨偷情情节。





	淑女课 -续

**Author's Note:**

> 是《淑女课》后续的故事，之前有和其他太太讲过这个脑洞，太太想看详细的我就写了。  
> 不想取新题目了。  
> 有出轨偷情情节。

梅林不是一个专业的设计师，对于花朵了解不如那些年老的园丁，但他对花园设计的能力让人称奇。在“好友”新婚前，他提议将宅邸的一处花园整改一番，送给新婚妻子作为礼物。花园的设计师自然是他，他在这个花园中留出了一个独特的空间，送给好友的妻子——藤丸立香。这里是花园的死角，除非从入口处观察，没有任何一个地方可以看到里面，即使是来为灌木围墙修剪的园丁，也只会认为这只是个装饰性的地方，而猜不到真正的意图。

藤丸立香，事实上已经改姓的夫人正躺在这空间中。不过梅林仍旧在私下叫她“藤丸立香”或是“立香小姐”，好似她从未嫁人一样。

藤丸立香在父母的安排下，嫁给了一位风华正茂的少爷，而对方家族也势如破竹地发展着。梅林知道这件事的时候也很惊奇，毕竟自己也为了事业在与此人往来。

那个时候，那个阶层的人们正在为了“今后权利究竟是在那些商人手上，还是在贵族手上”争得不可开交的时候，传来了两个家族联姻的消息。来自商人的男方与来自政治家的女方。一些“聪明”人意识到了什么，见风使舵的速度快到令人发指。他们开始握手言和，至少表面上是这样的。当时宴会上的人们向他们献上祝福与喝彩，玫瑰花瓣被仆人从二楼倾洒而下，漫天飞舞着——为了他们的权利，为了他们的财富。

在婚礼稍早的那几个月，梅林抓住了机会。他对于立香的爱意倒还有那么一点，让他转而去讨好她也未尝不可。那时候藤丸立香还不知道他与未婚夫的关系，可他已经开始了自己的计划。花园也是其中之一，不过那时候他的心境还未达到这一步。

转变是在一瞬间的，那一瞬间就连梅林也不知道发生了什么。藤丸立香不再是以前那个对他的话言听计从的小姑娘了，她长大了，变得更顽劣了。因为即使是政治婚姻，她也好像对这种“游戏”乐在其中似的。

仪式后的宴会上，她挽着丈夫的臂膀，从玫瑰花瓣下穿过，从人们的掌声边经过时，笑着看向来宾们。梅林很确定，立香发现他了。在那一瞬间，她的双眼充满含情脉脉的神色，就像亮晶晶的蜜糖一般。就和那天晚上，他将她压在床上时的眼神一模一样。顿时，他感觉跟立香结婚的人好像是自己。然而，仅两秒过后，立香的神情又变回之前那样，依偎在了丈夫身边。他觉得这是她对自己的报复。

梅林不以为然，至少他认为一切都还在掌握之中。直到他喝了一口手中的酒，苦涩得难以下咽。就跟在他出神地看着自己曾经的学生时，有人将他紧握着的酒杯调包了一样。

梅林立刻悄悄联系了刚新婚的夫人，很快就得到了回应。才结婚两个月，这位夫人就在这花园的角落里与他偷情。他们互相挑逗着，发泄着自己的欲望。他花了很久才明白，自己是真的爱上她了。

那场面早就从立香的脑海中消失了，游戏过后，她也无心扮演一个沉浸在恋爱中的女人。而现在，她正躺在柔软的草坪上，被纯白的花朵包围着，接受男人的亲吻。梅林轻啄她的额头，再是眼睛，最后再是嘴唇。他们已经好久没有见面了，舌头探入她的口腔中，他细细品尝着对方与红酒的味道。持续的舌吻让她有些兴奋起来，她拉扯着梅林的领结和衣领，这外套对她来说太碍事了。

良久后，梅林终于停止了有些失控的举动。立香被月光照亮的脸庞泛起潮红，她做着深呼吸，胸口因此上下起伏着。不知是否因为两人背德的关系，梅林觉得立香比以前更加诱人，就像秋天里果树上结出的鲜红苹果那样饱满多汁。当他准备再一次品尝时，倒是立香用手轻轻推着他的胸口。

“这一次你打算待多久？”

“最多也只能一个月不到。”

听到他的回答，立香有些失望地低下视线。可她却伸出手抚摸着他的脸，指尖划过他的下巴，停留在脖子上。

“不能再多待一段时间吗？”

“我还有其他的工作要做。”

“去陪那些看上你的贵妇小姐吗？”

社交圈里的八卦新闻总是以最快的速度传播着，他在别的城市中留下的风流韵事也传到这里了。但他并没有否认那些事。

“这也是工作之一。”

当他这么回答的时候，立香轻轻点点头收回手，像是默认了他的行为。

“有空的时候我会多陪陪你的。”

“如果你能够娶我的话，也不会这样了。”

一边听着她的抱怨，梅林又去亲吻她的脖颈和裸露出的肩膀，然后咬了咬她的耳垂。

“你愿意等我吗？”

“那我可得好好想想了，用时间支付的交易风险可是很大的呀。”

她的脸上充满了笑意，像是自己说了个出色的玩笑话。

梅林明白她的意思，亲吻着她的指尖。

“我们还是抓紧时间继续吧，就算我的丈夫是个工作狂，他也不是经常通宵都在工作的。”

一边说着，她坐起身把梅林的衣服解开，还有他的裤子。她趴下来，将挺立的硕大肉棒送入口中。

立香第一次见到它的时候，还吓了一跳。那时候她还质疑这样的尺寸是否能顺利在自己身体内进出，但是现在，她很自然地品味着。濡湿的肉棒在嘴唇间进出，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

肉棒上的神经被舌头挑拨着，立香柔软的舌头恰到好处地压迫着肉棒上的血管，带来一阵阵酥麻的快感，让梅林忍不住发出呻吟。他按住她的后脑勺，让自己的肉棒更深入她的嘴中。他就像她还是个贵族小姐时那样，揉揉她的脑袋，夸奖她的口交技术更好了。把她的小嘴当成小穴一样，主动抽插着。

立香则是一手扶着他的大腿，一手探进自己的裙底。她没有穿内裤，取而代之的是一根红绳。红绳深深陷入唇瓣中，勒住阴蒂摩擦着。她摸索着被淫水打湿的红绳，拉扯着给自己自慰。她越是玩弄自己的小穴，越是兴奋，她感觉自己的奶子也涨了起来。

立香摇晃着身体，给自己制造一阵阵快感。而梅林也加快了抽插的速度，射在了她的嘴里。

而后她向草地上倒了上去，掀起裙子将小穴暴露在月光下。梅林清楚地看着立香把精液吐在自己手上，然后把精液抹在红绳和唇瓣上继续自慰。他俩总是喜欢给对方表演自慰，比如说他会拿着她的手套、手帕或是内裤套弄自己的阴茎，然后还给她；比如，她会拿着他的发带或是领结一类的放在小穴上摩擦，有时候甚至会夺走他的蘸水笔笔杆在阴道里搅动，然后让他舔干净。

两人对于这样的表演与游戏乐此不疲。

一阵抽搐后，淫水从她的小穴里喷出，立香软绵绵地瘫在草地上。

梅林跪在地上，红肿的阴唇包裹着绳子。他解开绳子，弄得立香又开始呻吟起来。他伸进了两根手指，在里面缓慢地搅动着。

即使是两根手指，肉壁也紧紧裹住不放。

“你和你的丈夫多久没做过了？”

“也没多久……不过、嗯……我和他倒没有经常做爱。”

随着他的手指进出着，她的淫水不停向外涌出。

“呜嗯……梅林，你、嗯、可以、舔我吗？”

这时，她又有一点当年小心翼翼向他讨要共舞权利的少女的影子。

梅林怎么肯定拒绝呢？他一丝不苟地将皮肤上的淫水与汗水舔干净，然后用舌尖翻弄着阴唇。她的阴蒂早就迫不及待地冒出来，等待着他的服侍。他就用嘴唇夹住，轻轻向外拉扯。

立香用牙齿咬住手指，又用双腿夹住梅林的脑袋。他对着阴蒂又吸又舔，立香的身体也不断颤抖着，最后还是轻声呻吟了出来。梅林总是能给她最大限度的快感。他又用舌头插进小穴里，品尝着里面的味道。

“嗯嗯、梅林的、舌头……好像小狗、一样呀。”

听着立香将以前的话一五一十还到他头上的时候，梅林不免地想要反击一下。

“我的小姐难道被狗服侍过吗？”

立香的脸变得更红了。

但是小穴的空虚让她更难忍受。她要求男人继续舔，可梅林并没有继续。

“不要停呀，”她说着，用手撑开小穴，“快点插进来，我饿了，小穴想吃肉棒。”

与白天的端庄模样不同，即使与丈夫在一起也不会有这样的表现，她的嘴里尽说些下流的话。这也是他们之间调情的一部分。

“是我输了，快点给我吧。”

梅林有些得意地看着立香求饶的模样，像一条想要狗粮的宠物狗，耷拉着脑袋。不过在此之外，立香总是一副高傲的女主人模样。

他扶着肉棒，顶开了唇瓣，用力地向里面挺了进去。他第一下便撞到花心，立香一声闷哼，主动地用腿夹住他的腰。

“啊……这么多年了，立香小姐还是最喜欢我的肉棒是吗？”

梅林说着，一次又一次重重地撞在最深处。

立香不敢放声叫出来给他听，毕竟这里的声音还是会传出去的。她抱着他，舔着他的耳朵，在冲击中断断续续地回答着。

“我喜欢……你的肉棒、你的精液，嗯……还有、还有，你的吻，啊、你的一切都是……全都给我吧，你永远、嗯嗯、属于我的……”

说来奇怪，自从嫁到这里后，在跟梅林偷情这么久，她一次都没怀上过。再加上她也并不是经常和丈夫做爱，周围的人都替她有些着急。

她也想要自己的孩子，但是这种时候要是怀上了梅林的，那纸也包不住火。因此，她总是限制梅林内射和两人做爱的次数。

在梅林的攻势下，立香颤抖着高潮了，她松开对方后，对方也从她的身体中退出来，然后把精液射进了她的嘴里。立香坐起身吞下精液，又舔了舔手指，仿佛意犹未尽似的。

梅林细心地为她整理好衣装，擦干汗水，把凌乱散开的头发重新编好。随后，立香先一步站了起来。她顽皮地向梅林行了个礼，又一只手拉着裙子，一只手竖起食指贴在嘴唇上。

“我得在老爷结束工作前回去，先走一步啦。”

她只留一个微笑，然后消失在了灌木围墙后。

梅林苦笑了一下，只能一个人留在那整理着装。

回到居所后，丈夫果然还在工作。立香悄悄地回到卧室换上睡衣。在匆忙的幽会后，她靠在墙上，再一次想着梅林自慰起来

藤丸立香正把一些重要的信件与契约装在大牛皮纸纸袋里，用绳子绑好，还封上了印章。她正在帮丈夫整理工作要用的文件，他俩的关系，比起夫妻，倒更像是上下级关系明确的上司与助理。立香并不关心这些，对于她来说，能让家族保持地位，并且准备好迎接新时代的来临才是最重要的。可是丈夫的态度让她难以保持沉默。

丈夫要去别的城市工作一段时间，当她将文件亲手交给他的时候，她听到了意料之内的消息。

“立香，我不在的时候，我让梅林来帮忙打理生意上的事情。”

她干不出把文件直接甩在对方脸上这种事，只是装作无意间提到的样子，说道：“我觉得你有些太信任那个人了。”

“那是当然，”男人回答道，“毕竟梅林帮了我很多忙。”

“我是说，你应该更谨慎一点。至少你的代理不应该交给一个外人。”

“嘿，梅林可不是外人。你是听不懂我说的话吗？”

立香感觉有些头疼。

“虽然他一直在帮你，可这个人十分狡猾，不能保证没有别的目的。”

听了她的一番话，男人不愉快地皱起眉头。他有些神经质地上下打量着表情严肃的立香，开口道：“你觉得自己是屈才了？做好自己的事就好了，生意上的事不用你来管。”

说完，男人就拿着文件离开了，马车已经在外等候。

立香不知道应该指责他的愚蠢，还是庆幸他过于信任梅林了。

在梅林到达前，有一样东西先一步送到了藤丸立香手上。那是一封信，香粉的味道扑面而来，上面的笔迹明显出自女性之手。这封信与她无关，也与丈夫无关，只是她想不通给梅林的信为什么会送到她家来。

她将信放在办公桌上，等梅林来的时候自然就会看到。随意拆开他人的信是失礼的行为，可她还是忍不住把里面的东西拿出来看了，没有任何要隐瞒的想法，粗暴地掀开了封蜡。

里面的内容在意料之中，立香读了一段后将信纸揉捏成一团，然后又摊平继续读了下去。说起来，她从来没给梅林写过情书，没有给任何人写过情书。也许留下点值得留念的东西也不错。一有这样的念头，她就开始提笔写了。她写得很快，仿佛这些话已经在心中深藏已久，它们不过是争先恐后地从墨水里挤出来落在纸上。

可是，梅林永远不可能看到这封信。立香将信交给仆人，叮嘱他一定要尽快交给信差，然后送到老爷手上。

过了开晚宴的时间，梅林才来到宅邸。对于他的到来仆人都已经习惯了，本应该与女主人一起接待他，但立香没有出现。他得到了女仆有些尴尬的回答：夫人叫他到达后直接去老爷的办公室，而她却一直呆在那里，连晚饭都是在那享用的。

梅林刚进办公室时，差点摔了一跤。他被一个东西绊到了，表面柔软里面却坚硬的东西。脚边传来纱裙摩擦发出的窸窣声，还有几声呻吟。藤丸立香正成大字躺在地上，一只手拿着水晶杯，一只手正死死捏着一张淡粉色的信纸，上面薄薄的，做工似乎有些劣质的烫金花纹，也还原成了金粉落在了她纤细的手指上。纯白的纱裙覆盖在她身上，她缓慢地呼吸着，胸口几乎没有起伏。她美得像一尊放在花园中心的雕像，一尊被月光照映着熠熠生辉的白色雕像。不过她的脸正因为醉酒变得通红，否则就更加贴近梅林眼里想象的样子。或是说，像一具尸体样，无力地倒在地上。

立香曾经以浪费为由辞退了家中不必要的仆人，她家仆人的数量在上流社会里实在是显得有些小气，但给予的待遇却是数一数二的好。抠门与慷慨在这个女人头上并存着。而她很清楚人一旦喝醉后就会开始说“胡话”，为了不必要的纷争，她很注意自己摄取酒精的量。没有任何一个仆人会担心她醉倒在地，甚至酒精中毒这种事在她身上就是无稽之谈。因此，直到梅林来找她为止，没人发现这位夫人几乎已经失去意识。

他看了看桌上一瓶葡萄酒，里面的紫红色液体只剩四分之一都不到了。他根本不敢想象是立香一人喝完了这么多，真要如此的话，就得马上为她请医生。

梅林走过去刚弯下腰要查看她的情况时，立香缓缓地睁开眼睛。她一直努力不让自己晕过去，就是在等他。

“你来了呀。”

她的话语中散发着她的香气，还有一股酒气。

“你喝的太多，该去休息了。”

他谨慎地挑选着对话的内容，立香会醉到这种地步一定不是什么心血来潮的后果。她手上的信纸从头到尾都被揉得变成细碎的小块，远看看不出内容。他注意到附近被翻来覆去折过的信封，掀起的封蜡他认得，收信人的名字是他。梅林立刻明白过来发生了什么。

“你的小情人给你写的情书送到我家来啦。”

她微笑着说道，好似对此并不在意。她想抬起手给他看看这张皱巴巴的信纸，可她实在没什么力气了。手只是在地上晃了晃。她自然是没注意到情人的表情有些难堪，接着对着这位大了自己快十岁，还当过自己家庭教师的男人说出傲慢自大的话。

“赶紧找到自己真爱吧，到了我这个年纪，我这个地位，就只剩利益啦。”

说完，她还呵呵地笑了起来，像是长辈在教育着懵懂的晚辈一样。

梅林的视线终究还是从她脸上移开了，他知道自己没有资格为这话生气，可还是有些懊恼。他拉住信纸的另一端，但立香的力气却出奇的大，拉了几次，信纸都不肯从她手中离开。

“不给我吗？”

“对啦，你还得回信才行。”

她这么说着，手指却更加用力。可怜的信纸被百般蹂躏，就快要拦腰截断了。

“这是个误会。她想向我示好，可我没告诉她我住处的地址。她可能是打听到我暂住在你家才会寄过来的。”

这既是事实，也证明了他还在与那些人交往着。两人僵持不下，梅林很少会感到这种焦躁。他想解释自己所作所为的目的，但是这对于立香来说并没有什么用。她也是个聪明人，但理智并不能覆盖她对他的爱意。

最后，还是立香放弃了。她松开手，彻底无力地、全身放松地躺在地毯上，歪着头看着椅子腿。

梅林拿起信纸与信封，没有看里面的内容，就把纸塞了回去。内容对他来说无关紧要。他走到壁炉边，把信封丢了进去。很快，另一个少女的爱情变成了灰烬，等着第二天与燃尽的木炭一起被仆人处理掉。梅林的手指上也粘上了一些金粉，还有香粉的味道。他拿出手帕把这多余的东西擦掉了。

“立香小姐。”

等梅林回到她身边时，对方已经彻底睡死过去了。手上的酒杯也倒在地上，葡萄酒打湿了一大片地毯。他只能去楼下把女仆叫来一起处理。立香的贴身女仆一听到这消息，难免露出吃惊的眼神。她立刻小跑到了二楼，进了书房。在女仆的意思下，梅林帮忙把立香抱回卧室。

“夫人准是因为太想念老爷才这样的。今天她收到一封给梅林先生您的情书，然后马上就给老爷写信了。可是才一天呀，怎么可能有回信呢。”对于自家女主人令人费解的举动，女仆似乎有些瞧不起。

梅林只是应了一声。

“对了，您有收到那封信吗？”

梅林庆幸自己比这些仆人快一步见到了那张信纸。

“我已经收到了，就放在桌上。”

女仆嘀咕了句那就好，便不在言语。幸好书房离卧室也不远，在气氛变尴尬之前，梅林把立香送进去后，就全交给女仆处理了。

梅林并没有入睡，他想去看看立香，这得等到仆人都休息时才行。就算他想先闭眼休息一下，立香那醉醺醺的模样就会出现在脑海中，轻声细语的话也会飘进耳朵里。

他坐在客房的桌旁，一手撑着脑袋，在钟表的滴答声中，煎熬地等到了深夜。

凌晨三点的时候，梅林才又轻手轻脚地走进立香的卧房。他的小姐安稳地睡在床上，脸色好了一些。床头还放着一个餐盘，里面有些饼干，还有一壶红茶。

今天本来是准备度过一个快乐的夜晚的，难得的好机会可以和立香一起开心一下，梅林把需要的东西都带来了。

他去拉开了窗帘，月光洒落在她披散的橙发上，像奶油与陶瓷般的皮肤上，还有玫瑰一样的嘴唇上。他伸进口袋里摸了摸，那里放着一支蘸水笔。自从他作为一个没有任何靠山，仅仅靠着容貌与一张能说会道的嘴的小伙子硬挤入社交圈以来，就一直用着这支笔杆。那时候他一心就想要得到财富与地位，和女孩子打交道也是顺带的爱好。现在也是如此，只不过最终目的改变了。很早之前立香就向他讨要这支笔杆，可他舍不得。

梅林沉思了下，把笔拿出来稳稳地放在了一旁的桌子上。

他坐在床沿上，脑子里有点混乱。这里明明已经没有什么事需要他做的。现在觉得，就连立香的呼吸声都是好听的。良久后，他就像也喝了酒一样，被一股冲动支配了身体般，亲吻着立香的嘴唇。他一边肆意地吻着，一边掀开被子。女仆已经为她换上了丝绸的睡衣，轻薄神奇的布料紧紧贴着她的身体。梅林毫不犹豫地隔着衣服揉捏起她的乳房，又像不满足似的，将她的衣服退至腰身。他轻吻脖子，到锁骨，再到乳肉上。立香只是呻吟了几下，并没有其他的反应。

这倒让梅林冷静下来了。他最终还是将脸从她的胸脯上抬了起来，又为她整理好衣服，盖上被子。他深吸一口气，亲了亲她的额头，然后回到了自己的客房中。


End file.
